


Настоящая мужская дружба навеки

by WTF Made in China 2021 (Team_Made_in_China)



Series: WTF Made in China 2021: визуал G-T [7]
Category: Chinese Actor RPF, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF
Genre: Art, Don't copy to another site, Gen, M/M, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:34:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29223288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Team_Made_in_China/pseuds/WTF%20Made%20in%20China%202021
Summary: Редравсоветского плакатао дружбе России и Китая. Сяо Чжань и Ван Ибо, взявшись за руки и вооружившись силой фандома Магистра, несут китайскую культуру в массы.
Relationships: Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan
Series: WTF Made in China 2021: визуал G-T [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2142369
Comments: 11
Kudos: 68
Collections: Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2021, Выкладки команды WTF Made in China 2021





	Настоящая мужская дружба навеки




End file.
